Tedelodeous Mosby and the Drawn Out Quest
by Topaz-B
Summary: Exchange student Tedelodeous Mosby goes to Hogwarts.  Meet his friends, and find out if his quest to find the girl he will love comes to fruition!  Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Pet the Giant Squid

**Hello readers. From an idea I had a few days ago, I bring you from the depths on my imagination Tedelodeous Mosby and the Drawn Out Quest! Please enjoy! Crossover Harry Potter and How I met your Mother.**

**Topaz_B**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Pet the Giant Squid<strong>

* * *

><p>Tedelodeous Mosby climbed the steps to the Gryffindor common room and shook his head at Marshallot Erikson.<p>

"Forgot the password again?"

"I never remember it."

"Indubitably."

"That's not nice."

"No Marshall, the password is indubitably." Ted said as the fat Lady's portrait swung forward. "We've only been here 3 weeks Marshall." He finished sarcastically.

"Dude, I got knocked on my ass so hard during Quidditch tryouts, I can't even remember which way is up. It's different here! They're mean!"

Ted and Marshall were foreign exchange students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. The 16 year old wizards were originally from America, the taller wizard, Marshall, brown haired and eyed and over 6 feet already, was from the Minnesota Institute of Magicality, and the shorter Ted, dark hair and eyes, with weird gold rimmed round glasses he wore sometimes (to much laughing and sneering from the British students, who believed that he was just trying to piggyback off of the success of The Boy Who Lived), from the Ohio school of Wizardry, Architecture, and Hair Dressing.

He moved his perfectly coiffed hairdo back into place as he watched the common room. They had been put through the sorting hat ceremony when they'd arrived at the beginning of the year, and had been sorted quickly after the first years were done. There were 40 transfer students in total that year from the states and South America, the Caribbean, Canada and other assorted continents and provinces. Ted and Marshall had been on the same invisibly drawn carriage, and had been at odds at first, but clicked after an afternoon in potions class where they made, and shared, An Elixir to Induce Euphoria. They'd spent the afternoon giggling and listening to bad music on the wizarding wireless.

Marshall was taken up with a girl from New York who'd been sorted into Gryffindor along with them. She was short, with a loud mouth, and named Lilialda Aldrin, who was merely called Lily by her friends. She was short, standing next to Marshall they made a comical sight, with brown eyes and hair that she often used various potions and rinses to change from red to brown, depending how she was feeling. She was on the other side of the common room discussing something loudly with a few other girls, all of whom were rolling their eyes at her.

Robin Shimmers Scherbaskiles was next to her. The Canadian witch had dark hair and blue-grey eyes, was a bit taller than her friend and had a mischievous smile. The two stood and walked towards himself and Marshall on their way out of the painting.

"Ignore them." Robin Shimmers said. "That one" She indicated to a 7th year girl with red hair who'd re-started the conversation when they'd left the circle. "Goes out with that guy, Harry Whats-his-name."

"Robin, the entire wizarding world knows Harry potter." Lily said with a sigh. "But thanks for the ego softening."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>The common room was quiet until he arrived… The portrait swung forward as the boy in the awesome robe's stepped in. Barnabus Stinsonian, preferably called Barney by all, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and enough mischief in his eyes to make even Professor McGonagall nervous during transfigurations. Peeves the poltergeist worshipped him.<p>

He'd cause a stir the first day of school, when, his perfectly tailored robes swirling around him, he sat on the stool and was temporarily sorted into both Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat had called out both names as he sat smugly on the stool. He'd been asked to choose, and took in both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor tables in the dining hall, and chose Gryffindor. (he later admitted to Ted that it was because the girls in Gryffindor were hotter, although he later learned that the Slytherins were more willing to 'pet the giant squid'. Incidentally, Hufflepuff girls seemed to fall for his lines the easiest).

He walked towards Marshall and Ted, throwing himself into the chair beside them. He was a seventh year, but something between he and Ted had clicked, and he spent his free time (what little he had outside of chasing the girls of the school) with them.

"Look Tedelodeos, as your best friend."

"Marshallot's my best friend."

"I think that you should be out there, chasing girls, dueling other wizards to impress the girls, and most of all, scoring with those girls!" He sat up and leaned forwards. "In this week alone I've managed to invent and, and perfect, both the Hungarian horntail and the Moaning Myrtle."

"What's that?" He leaned in and whispered to them, causing the two young wizards to spring back.

"Oh My God!"

"That's disgusting."

"I don't know, the Slytherin girls seem to enjoy it." He said as the portrait swung open again. Lily and Robin re-entered the room, still talking (or rather, 'not talking') about Ginny, the Red haired witched with the most popular boyfriend in the world. They came over to the three boys, and joined them. Lily sat in Marshall's lap and Robin took the last available seat on the couch next to Barney.

"Robin Shimmers." He said, leaning towards her.

"Sherbaskiles."

"Robin." He grinned and leaned in close. "How'd you like to come with me down to the lake? I know the greatest spot where you can pet the giant squid."

"I'd rather choke on a bowtruckle." Robin turned and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile that hid the tiny bit of interest in her eyes. "Does that ever work?"

"Surprisingly well. Especially on the Hufflepuffs." He gave her a wink and turned back to Ted. "Anyway Ted, I just think you've got to get out there, see things, do things, feel things! And by things, I mean boobs." He shot him a wink.

"Barney." Lily said, a little shocked and a touch disgusted.

"By boobs I don't mean, you know, boobs." He made a grand gesture. "I mean big boobs." He finished matter-of-factly and nodded in her direction.

"Anyway… aside from this flobberworm's opinion." Lily pointed harshly at Barney with her thumb. "You do have to get out there and date someone. I've got the best set of breaking up spells"

"What?"

"The best set of making out spells." She covered her words. "See?" She lifted her wand and pointed it at Marshall. "Kisseous Makeouteous."

"What?" Marshall said, he hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, just the warm body that had settled on his lap.

"Marshall, Kisseous Makeouteous."

"New spell? That's great baby. What does it do."

"Marshall!" She yelled, exasperated. Ted shook his head.

"Look guys, I'm searching for love. That's a little harder than just going out there and grabbing the first thing that looks at me."

"What's wrong with that life?" Barney asked. A seventh year girl was crossing them, and he turned his wand in her direction. His unspoken spells always worked, and judging by the wind that lifted the girl's skirt, they worked very well. She turned and stared daggers at the group. Barney stood.

"Forgive my friends, I was just helping them with their silent spell work." He moved to stand beside her. "They were aiming for that paper on the table behind you." He stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry, but you have the most beautiful eyes." He stared into them, and offered her his arm. "I bet they look even better in the moonlight. Come on, lets go for a walk." She took his arm with a smile. "I know the best place by the lake. You can pet the giant squid." They walked towards the portrait hole, and he turned his head. Catching Robin's eye, he winked at her.

* * *

><p>Ted hurried up the staircase to Professor Trelawney's divination class. He was late, and being the only one of his friends who opted for it, knew that she'd take great pleasure in predicting bad things to happen to him.<p>

He settled into a seat next to Kitty Hansel, who gave him a look over the top of her cat's eye glasses, before turning back to the front, where's Trelawney's bizarre dragonfly like appearance had pause mid-sentence.

"Mr. Moseby… you're late."

"I know… I didn't see it coming."

"Yes, well, your eye is a bit off and on isn't it." Ted held back a laugh. She'd apparently only ever given two correct prophecies.

"Yes ma'am."

"Anyway, I'm glad we're talking. I was peering into the depths last night, and I came across something that would interest you."

"Yes ma'am?" _This ought to be good. _He thought to himself.

"She will appear on the day of commencement."

"What?"

"She, the one you've been waiting for."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not waiting for"

"Tedelodeous Mosby." Professor Trelawney said, leaning forwards. "The depths have revealed to me that she whom you will love, will be revealed to you on the day of commencement." Ted's eyes popped open, and he gaped. How did she know?


	2. Chap 2: Of Hippogriffs and Heartstrings

**Hey readers! ****If you go back and read chapter 1, you'll notice that I went back and switched it from Christmas to a few weeks into September. I'd shortened the time initially, because I didn't think I could make it work, but I'm going to try and stick with it. Mostly because of my charming ability to be stubborn as a mule.  
><strong>

**Adele rk wolfe, thanks for the review! Its my first (official) crossover so I'm just trying things out to see if I can pull it off or not. Littleblackneko, the test I took put me in gryffindor, and in the character Test I got Fred and George Weasley, which I think is a good fit! Lol.**

**I do have to admit this may come second to my other storyline a lot… or maybe not. I'm romancing insomnia again, which means I'm up forever!**

**Enjoy!**

**Topaz_b**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Of Hippogriffs and Heartstrings<p>

* * *

><p>Ted was sitting with Lily and Marshall near Hagrid's cottage, throwing pieces of chicken and other meats that they'd deemed British and unidentifiable over the pile of pumpkins in the pumpkin patch and to the Hippogriff tied on the other side.<p>

"What's this thing called anyway?" Ted said, throwing a bone over. There was a snap of a beak and a swallowing sound that they knew would be more terrifying had they been able to see it happening.

"Witherwings isn't it?" Lily said, getting off of the overgrown pumpkin she'd been sitting on.

"I don't know I'd have sworn I heard Hagrid call him Buckbeak a few times during class."

"Lily, you also swore you heard Harry Potter's and Ginny's voices coming from that empty classroom that time."

"I did!"

"Lily there was no one in there! And Harry's not even a student here anymore!"

"Why couldn't that have happened to me?" Marshall sighed. "Defeat a dark wizard, ace all of my NEWTs without taking them because of it, dating that Ginny Weasley girl…"

"She is pretty hot." Lily said, conjuring up a cushion with her wand and sitting atop it.

"Present company not included." Marshall said "You're hottest baby."

"I don't know Marshall, she's very hot."

"Lily, please." Marshall said, laughing. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I know I heard their voices were coming from in there."

"Oh and how did he get in there?"

"He's got an invisibility cloak, doesn't he?" She yelled out. "Anyway." She threw the last of the meat to the hippogriff and leaned in. "We're not here to discuss that, we were talking about your fascination with Trelawney's prediction."

"Yeah man, that's a weird one." Marshall said, watching a pixie flitting from one clump of clover to the next. "And the fact that you're listening to it."

"Well Marshall it was a prediction." Ted leaned back.

"Ted, what have we been taught in history of magic?" Lily sighed. "And what you yourself said you were taught in Firenze's divination class? Most premonitions and prophecies never come true! You can't just stop giving up on dating and everything!"

"Especially one of Trelawney's predictions!" Marshall piped in. "You said it yourself, she's a flop."

"Yeah well." Ted said, pushing his hair back. It sprung right back into place. "That's the thing. It normally wouldn't phase me but she said it just after we were talking about it. Almost like someone were writing it out or scripting it." The trio laughed.

* * *

><p>Robin was walking towards where Lily had said she'd be sitting with Marshall and Ted, when she was joined by Barney. He'd been walking the other way at first, but noticing her, turned and joined her in her walk.<p>

"Well well well Shimmers." He said, nudging her with his hip as he walked. "What brings you this way? Looking for me?"

"Yeah, looking for you like how someone looks for a dementor." She said, giving him a grin. He grinned back. "What are you doing this way?"

"Couple of Slytherin girls invited me to the quidditch pitch. Ignored it and went for a walk instead."

"You? Ignore a girl's invitation?" Robin looked at him incredulously. "Let alone a couple of them? Are you feeling alright Barney?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. I was up late."

"Doing what?" She asked. He turned his head and winked. "Nevermind."

"What about you?"

"Lily and those two said they'd be by Hagrid's." She said, adjusting the collar on her shirt. "I was on my way to them."

"Well then let me accompany you milady." Barney said bowing. Robin laughed.

"You can if you don't do that ridiculous bow again." He laughed, standing up and holding out his arm. She took it, hiding the thrill of excitement in the pit of her stomach and the two walked off towards the pumpkin patch.

* * *

><p>Ted, Marshall and Lily had gotten up from the pumpkin patch and were heading back up to the school. They'd run out of things to throw, and even the game of 'Taunt the hippogriff' got old.<p>

"Oh! Robin was supposed to meet us." Lily said, her head on Marshall's arm.

"We'll meet her on the way up there." Ted said. Lily gave a nod and the three continued to the castle.

* * *

><p>"They ditched me!" Robin said, looking at the places where they'd trampled the clover and vines on their way through. She didn't think she'd taken that long to get there.<p>

Maybe it was the detour of the lake she's taken before walking that way. Not that she was looking for Barney, she just wanted to see the water.

That's how she was soothing her surging subconscious.

Barney looked up towards the castle. "Look, there they are." He said, pointing halfway up the trail. "We can catch them up." He started towards them, his hand sliding from Robin's arm to her own hand. He clutched it.

Robin felt the familiar twinge in her stomach and turned so he wouldn't see her blush.

Barney was doing no better. What was he doing? Holding her hand and not her waist or any other assorted body part? He must be tired. No more late nights. But then again, something about it made him want to smile. A lot.

He shook it off, and turned his hand holding into pulling her up the hill behind himself. There, that felt more normal.

* * *

><p>They caught up with the other three, who were laughing and talking about the bizarreness of being stuck in a school on a Saturday. In their respective schools in America, they were allowed out on weekends.<p>

"I just want to shop! That's all!" Lily groaned. "I'm missing all the new fashions."

"There's a Hogsmeade trip next week baby."

"It's not the same." Lily sighed. "I meant all the muggle fashions, not the newest robe and hat set."

""You could always fly over to the muggle town."

"I left my broom back home." She sighed. "I guess I can go without."

"Don't worry Lily, you won't have to go without seeing me." Barney said, he and Robin joining the group. "Because here I am."

"What's with the hand holding?" Ted asked. Barney looked down and quickly dropped Robin's hand.

"I was pulling her up the hill." He smiled at Robin, who rolled her eyes.

"We were talking about being stuck here on a Saturday."

"And Ted's weird fascination with that daft teacher's premonition." Marshall cut in.

"It's a highly legitimate interest, not a fascination." Ted said. He turned to face the two newcomers. "And like I was telling them, it's only cause she said it after we'd been talking about it, almost like it was being written. Like someone was writing a story about me."

"About you? Please." Barney said, a smirk on his lips. "It would more than likely be written about me. Barnabus Stinsonian and The Ten Thousand Awesomes. No! Barnabus Stinsonian and the Robes of Ridiculously Expensiveness. No! NO! Barnabus Stinsonian and the Chamber of Boobs!"

"Really Barney?" Lily cut in.

"Anyway, what's this premonition Ted? Are you going to drown?" Robin asked.

"Eaten by a dragon?" Barney supplied.

"Drown while eaten by a dragon?" Robin said. Barney looked at her and laughed, and opened his mouth to add another comment when Ted cut them both off.

"No. Professor Trelawney said that I'd meet the girl of my dreams at commencement."

"You said she said the girl you'd love." Marshall said.

"The girl I'd love. Whatever."

"Ted's decided to not even look for a girl anymore."

"But that's a load of centaur shit." Barney said. "Look Ted, do you know how many prophecies and shit don't come true? Especially hers!"

"Dude you weren't there."

"Didn't have to be! I know exactly how it went." He waved his fingers at Ted's face, and said in a pretty good impression of Trelawney. "You'll find the one you shall love on commencement."

"That's pretty good." Lily said.

"She said the same thing to someone in my class."

"Ooh a girl?" Marshall said, suddenly excited.

"No, a guy." Barney turned. "Don't think that's who she meant, unless, hey." He turned to Ted and winked. Ted gave him a look and rolled his eyes.

Two slytherin seventh year girls, wearing vivid green eye make up and matching scowls, walked up to the group. They rolled their eyes at the other four while slipping their arms through his.

"I thought you were going to meet us out by the pitch." One said,

"Or was that a little Stinsonian lie?". The other said, moving in front of him and trailing the finger of her free hand down his chest. He gave them a smug grin.

"Me? Lie to you two?" He pulled them both towards him. "I was escorting these charming sixth years back to the grounds. It's not a good day for them to be out alone like this. Of course" he slipped his arms out of theirs, turned on the spot and took a step back between them in a move only he could make look smooth, and slid his arms around their waists. "They're not half as charming as you two."

"Obviously." The first girl said, shooting a poisonous look at Robin. The young witch held her ground and stared back at the elder, her fingers drawing closer to her wand. Barney, noticing her hand, pulled the two girls forwards and around the other four.

"Come on girls." He said, shooting an almost apologetic look at Robin. "Let's go to the pitch. We'll play shirt against skins." He winked at them. The girls giggled.

"That boy is so..." Lily trailed off, before making a rude gesture at Barney's back. He flicked his wand over his shoulder, and she was suddenly hoisted off the ground by her left leg and left floating in the air. "Let me down!" She yelled at his back. "I'm sorry!" There was a thud and a yelp as she fell back to the ground.

"I'm not sorry." She whispered to the other three once she had righted herself. The other three laughed and they continued their trek up to the castle.

* * *

><p>"That's an impressive wand." The Slytherin girl on his right arm said softly into his ear.<p>

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Barney said, pulling it back out of his pocket. "Ebony and Dragon Heartstring."

"That wasn't the wand I meant... But that one is impressive as well." The girl smiled mischievously. The other girl started to speak.

"Rumor has in that boys with a dragon heartstring core have strong hearts..."

"Its not his heart that I care about right now." The other girl winked and they both began to giggle. Barney rolled his eyes inwardly. Oh well, the more giggley they were, the better time he usually had.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet me in Hogsmeade

**Chapter three! I'm pulling my desire to write over into this for a minute while I work out whether or not I'll continue the other fanfic story line I have going post the wedding.**

**Littleblackneko, thanks for the review on this and the other one (you're truly awesome, hav I ever told you that, no? well you are! And if anyone tells you otherwise, tell em I said so! Ebony-ink-stain, thank you for the review. I was trying to break into the Hogwarts universe slowly canon-wise, but they're starting to crawl out of the woodwork now.**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Topaz_b**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Meet me in Hogsmeade<p>

* * *

><p>They filed noisily into the transfigurations room, taking their places at the rows of desks. Lily and Robin were seated in the middle, talking quietly between themselves as the lesson started. Professor McGonagall let her eyes sweep the room, and landed on the two.<p>

"Aldrin! Sherbaskiles!" The two girls looked up, terror on both of their faces. "It to much to ask for you two to zip it?"

"Yes professor."

"And Aldrin." Lily's head jerked up. "Is that a ravenclaw tie I see you wearing?"

"Oh, um yes professor." Lily gave her a smile. "But it's ok, this one matches my colouring better,"

"Aldrin, you were issued a Gryffindor tie at the beginning of the year, now, the next time I see you, I expect there to be a Gryffindor tie around your neck!"

"Yes ma'am!" Lily said, jerking back in her seat.

"God she barks big…" Robin said.

"I know, I thought they said her animangus was a cat."

"It is." McGonagall called out. "And if I hear you two once more, there will be twenty points from Gryffindor. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." There was a giggle from the back of the class as one of the other students gave in.

"5 points from Slytherin, Truckle." The name belonged to a girl with a pointed nose, whose mouth dropped.

"But Professor"

"Do you want to make it an even 10?"

"No ma'am."

"Then on with the lesson." McGonagall turned her back. "10 from Gryffindor Scherbatskiles."

"But Professor."

"I may not be looking, but I can still hear!"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>"Dennis Creevy asked me out." Robin said. Lily snorted into her goblet of pumpkin juice and looked up at her. They were in the great hall eating dinner, waiting for Marshall and Ted, who had over indulged in their Euphoria potion and were in detention with Professor Sprout. They'd ripped up a mandrake root during Double Herbology, after making sure their earmuffs were in place, and had laughed at the class as they dropped. Sprout had noticed them and had pulled on her earmuffs before it was completely out, and had given them detention. She doubled it during the lesson for their making fun of her apprentice, Neville Longbottom, when he'd come too covered in potting moss and what looked like wet kitty litter from the tray he'd dropped on.<p>

"No." Lily said, lowering her goblet to the table.

"Yes!" She said. They cast a look over to where the tall, pale boy was sitting.

"What did you say?"

"I panicked! I told him I couldn't because its against Canadian Magical Law for someone one the Wizard's wireless to date someone not on it."

"That's stupid. You only had one song."

"Tell me about it! Either way it didn't work… and I ended up telling him yes."

"What!"

"Next Hogsmeade weekend…" Robin said, pushing her beans around with her fork. "And the worst part, he'd never even heard of 'Lets go to Illusions'. Said he wasn't into Canadian Pop, and that he'd never even heard of Illusions."

"What is Illusions?"

"Only one of the biggest Magical supplies shops in Canada!" Robin said in 'an are you serious tone?'. "It's like a mall, but better. You haven't heard of it either?"

"Never." Robin answered her with a huff. "I'm sorry Robin, I'm American."

"You're a something all right." She lifted her fork to her mouth. "You guys just don't know what's cool."

"Possibly not." Lily said, giving her friend a look over the top of her goblet. "But at least I'm not the one with a date with Dennis Creevy."

"He's not bad… he's just a year younger…"

"Right."

"And over excitable…"

"Right."

"And… he has that thing for the lake, especially the squid."

"Apparently it all stemmed from when he fell in." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Ugh… it's going to be a disaster isn't it."

"Noooo." Lily mused sarcastically, just as Marshall and Ted approached the table. "Hey guys."

"Can't talk. Starving." Ted said, grabbing a plated and heaping food onto it. Marshall said nothing, just fell face first into the bowl mashed potatoes. The only sign that he was alive came when he swallowed periodically.

* * *

><p>They were in line, waiting to head into Hogsmeade, when Barney approached them. The four of them had been making plans to meet up after Robin's 'date'.<p>

"I've come to be the awesome to your non-awesome." He said, looking up to where McGonagall and Filch were checking the permission slips of the third years. There was a laugh behind them as Ginny Weasley called out to Luna Lovegood, both of whom were in line to leave the school grounds. Luna had on a pair of earrings made out of sickles, and a hat that Orchids blooming on the sides.

"She's a trip and a half. She's in my Divination class. Trelawney loves her."

"You take Divination?" Robin asked him disbelievingly.

"Pssh, of course." He said, giving her an entertained look. "You never know how useful it is to tell girls that you see yourself in their futures." He winked at her.

"Do they tell you that Divination is a load of crap?"

"They're lost in my eyes by then."

"Poor souls." She said. Barney gave a laugh.

"What are you guys doing?"

"All of the stuff the local kids said we should look at. Shrieking shack, Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes" Lily answered.

"Ah, Honeydukes, can't wait for there." Marshall cut her off, rubbing his stomach.

"Me, Marshall and Ted are going to have a great time." Lily said, sliding her arm around Marshall's waist.

"You three huh?" Barney turned to face Robin. "How about you Shimmers."

"Scherbatskiles."

"Scherbatskiles? Holding out for so QT with the Barnacle?"

"Yeah that's it." Robin rolled her eyes at him. Lily stuck her head in.

"She has a date."

"Really? With who?"

"Dennis Creevy."

"What, that flobberworm?" Barney said with a laugh. "Realy Scherbatskiles, you can do better."

"I think I did just fine."

"Of course you do." Barney gave her a smug grin. "There's always the Lemon Spell. Magiacal practice states you have 5 minutes into the date before you use it."

"I won't need it."

"Well Scherbatskiles," Barney took a step from them. "If you want some excitement, give the barnstormer a call."

"Yeah I won't."

* * *

><p>Robin had pushed away Dennis's hand for the fifth time as he reached out to try and hold her own. It wasn't going well. He'd bored her through lunch, he had screamed during the visit to the shrieking shack, and in Honeydukes, he'd thwarted her attempt to use the recently reopened tunnels to escape.<p>

"Dennis… Um…" She said, before spotting Ted. "Oh, a friend of mine! I'll be right back…" She said, before running across to him. He was sitting outside of the three broomsticks, his chin on his hands. "Hey Ted, save me!"

"Don't you want to enjoy your couple time?"

"What?"

"Sorry." Ted sighed. "Its just, there's couples everywhere, and it gets awkward being the third wheel to, we, everyone."

"Aww Ted." Robin said, sitting on a barrel near him (Dennis Creevy, at this time, was watching from across the street, torn between running over and standing where he was, and was thus posed in a frozen mid step). "It's your own fault for choosing to wait."

"I know…" He sighed. "It's just, I don't want any disappointments, you know?"

"I know, but you won't get anything if you don't try."

"I"

"And how do you know that prophecy's even valid? Trelawney is a crackpot."

"I know." Ted rubbed his face with his hands, the lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "How about it then?" He turned to face Robin, who was giving him a questioning look. "Next weekend, you, me, a stroll around the grounds?"

"Ted are you asking me out?"

"Well in, technically, but yeah." Robin looked over at him, and then over at Dennis. There was a niggling voice in the back of her head that whispered the name Barney, but she brushed it away, chalking it up to speaking to him before they'd left the grounds.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Lily asked Robin as they were filing in to the grounds again. Robin rolled her eyes. "That bad?"<p>

"Worse." She sighed. "But…"

"But what?"

"Ted asked me out."

"What, really?"

"Yeah." Robin said with a half a smile. "I told him yes."

"You realize what this means?"

"What?"

"We can be couple friends!" Lily gestured ahead to where Ted and Marshall were walking. "Am I right?"

"Lily don't jump ahead yet, it's one date."

"One date that will lead to many, you'll see."


	4. Chapter 4: A Redhaired Witch named Lily

**I feel so bad that this fanfic slipped to the left for a moment, but I've picked it up now. Going to write more this week, but I also start school this week, but I should be ale to juggle all three, huzzah!**

**Littleblackneko, the epicness of you following both of my fanfics is epic! And I'm glad that you like how I've gelled it all together! Writing a sans voldy story is kind of odd though, haha, I miss him so! And Ebony-ink-stains, thank you! I try to keep it funny. Keep enjoying the interactions!**

**Topaz_b**

**PS – I had to cut this chapter short! Relying on a post when the internet is working system, haha.**

* * *

><p>A Red-haired Witch Named Lily<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!"<p>

"Over there?"

"Is that him?"

"Its him it is!"

"I can't believe it…" There were a crowd of girls, ranging from first to fourth, with their noses pressed against the glass of a window. They were watching Ginny Weasley running across the courtyard and hugging a dark haired boy. Lily took out her wand, waved it, and parted the crowd. She and Robin took a step forwards.

"Its him alright…" Robin said.

"Yeah…" Lily said dreamily. She shook her head, and cleared her throat. "Yeah." She said harsher.

"That's him huh…" Barney had appeared next to Robin's elbow. She turned to face him. If she hadn't known any better, that is, if she didn't know about all of the spells in place to prevent it, she'd have sworn he'd apparated. "If I'd known Saturday passes were available, I'd have invited a few friends" he winked at Robin on that word, "from back home."

"I didn't think they were allowed." Robin said, turning to look again.

"Well there's your proof there." Barney came a bit closer so he could see as well, his breath clouding the window near her left ear.

"Well of course." Lily broke into her horrible British accent. "e's 'Arry Potter, innit?" the words earned her a few less than friendly glances from the girls around her. The next time she opened her mouth, she spoke normally. "What headmistress would tell him no?"

"Except McGonagall's such a stickler for the rules." Robin said. "She'd never let anyone in if was against them."

"Yeah." Lily sighed, remembering their run in with the Professor the previous week. "Almost makes you question the rumors about what Potter got away with."

"Yeah, but that guy was headmaster then." Barney said, leaning in. "Dumbledore. He wasn't opposed to the bending of a few rules."

"Either way, there he is." Robin said, she turned and looked at Lily. "How long has your hair been red? It was brown yesterday."

"Oh… I did it last night."

"Really…" Robin said, giving her a smile. "And that would have nothing to do with the rumor that he was coming today circulating?" She finished up matter-of-factly.

"Of course not." Lily said, giving Robin an over-exaggerated are you serious look. "I just thought it would brighten my features. And…" She trailed off for a minute. "Maybe I thought, you know, it'd get me a look… he's got a thing for red hair, I've heard."

"Who has a thing for red hair?" Marshall said, suddenly above her head. He wrapped an arm across her shoulders, pulling her back against his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, you do. don't you baby?" She looked up and smiled. He smiled back.

"I wouldn't call it a thing, but I do happen to have a thing for short girls named Lily, with red hair."

"Wasn't that Potter's mom's name?" Barney was still looking out the window. "You know, that red-headed witch in the pictures of the Slug Club from then."

"Yeah." Robin said, watching. "He was pointing her out to Ginny that day."

"Wait a minute, you guys are in the slug club?" Ted said. Robin froze, while Barney gave a flippant "Yeah".

"How'd you guys get in?" Marshall asked, giving them a look.

"Pop star." Came Robin's reply.

"Heh, please." Barney gave him a half smirk. "That Ginny Weasley though, hot." He was looking out the window at her again. "Too bad she's stuck in that monogamy thing."

"Oh yeah, too bad." Robin said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"So… She was a red-headed witch named Lily huh." Marshall said. He gave a laugh. "Hope I don't have anything to worry about, aye Lily." Lily didn't reply, too lost in staring out the window. "I said, Aye Lily?" She suddenly looked up, her concentration broken.

"Oh yeah, right baby."

* * *

><p>They all separated, Barney moving along to find a sixth year who needed help with her homework, Marshall and Lily to the Quidditch practice that Ginny, the captain, had called. He had gotten a spot as a beater, and it was the team's official first practice.<p>

This left Ted and Robin, standing together and staring out the window. Ted swallowed.

"So…"

"So…" She answered back. She turned, and Ted noticed the pendant around her neck. He reached out and caught it, and then pulled it towards him.

"A gun?"

"Yes a gun." She said, a note of annoyance in her voice. She shook her head and took a breath. "Sorry, everyone is always making fun of my dad's love for guns." She rolled her eyes, and in a mimicking voice said "Muggles need guns Sherbaskiles, not Wizards." She sighed, and returned her voice to normal. "Its how I bring my dad with me wherever I go."

"So you guys are close huh?"

"Hell no." She leaned her hands on the windowsill, watching the figures below streaming out to the Quidditch pitch. Apparently Harry Potter there to watch was a big thing. "Not even a little. I live with my mom now, actually."

"Then what's with the gun?"

"If I have to tell you then you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Daddy issues." Barney said, walking past them with a girl. He gave them a smile. "Romilda, This is Ted, Robin." He gestured at them, and winked. "She's got a thing for celebrities, apparently, and somebody," _Me,_ he mouthed over their heads, "Let it drop that I'm a famous TV star in the muggle realm."

"Oh no Barney, your cover is blown." Robin said sarcastically. Barney shot her a grin. It managed to give her an odd sensation, as if she'd had a Cornish pixie dropped down her shirt collar. He pulled Romilda, and the two of them exited the hall.

"So…" Ted said again. Robin turned her head, and he plowed on through his words. "I know it isn't quite the walk I promised, but shall we adjourn to the Quidditch pitch? Watch the girls fawn over that Potter boy?" He bowed and held out his arm.

"We shall." Robin curtsied and took his arm, and the two of them left the school.

* * *

><p>The team was already in the air when they got there. They moved into the stands to where Lily was sitting, within eye shot of Harry, but far enough so that he wouldn't catch her eyes drifting to him. The three of them watched as Marshall swooped and dove on his broom, and Robin started to, subconsciously, pick apart the differences between his flying and the English players surrounding him.<p>

"Yeah, his moves are a bit more jerky." She said, watching Marshall beat a bludger that was driving at his face. "Really good flyer though."

"He's an Amazing Flyer. GO MARSHMALLOW!" Lily yelled. He heard her above the crowd and waved, before almost catching a bludger to the face. He did a twirl and dodged it, before flying low to join the team as they hovered. Ginny was thrusting her arms around, pointing at the goals and back.

"He's looking this way!" Lily hissed. She grabbed Robin's arm. "He looked at me!"

"Who?"

"Who!" She gave Robin a shocked look. "Harry Potter, that's who!" And sure enough, the boy wizard was looking at them from his spot on the field. He'd declined to sit in the stands, and was standing near one of the goal posts.

"He can't be looking"

"He is!" She was excited, nearly bouncing.

"So, like I was telling my producer the other day, that Harry Potter guy is completely overrated, especially how he chooses redheads over brunettes." Robin caught Barney's voice and turned to see him sitting two rows back, talking to a star struck Romilda. "Just imagine all of the girls he must have turned down."

"Well, he was with Cho Chang for a while a few years back."

"A fluke!" Barney said. "Why anyone would pick that Weasley girl over you!" Robin shook her head, stifling a laugh, and turned back to the field. Ginny had called the practice to a halt, and was on the ground, pacing furiously. She stopped and pointed at Marshall, and from their view on the ground, looked as if she was tearing him a new one.

"That little bitch!" Lily said. "Yelling at my Marshmallow, why that…" She pulled her wand out. Robin sighed and pushed her arm down.

"Lily, you realize you've been here checking out her boyfriend for almost an hour now…"

"I haven't been checking him out… Just… you know… window shopping…"

"Yeah, ok, right." The Canadian smiled at her friend. "Either way Lily, you think you're going to get away with hexing Ginny Weasley, the Quidditch Captain, in front of her team, almost her entire house, and her boyfriend?"

"NO." Lily said reluctantly. "But it would have been fun to try."

"I know sweetie I know…" Robin said. They both turned to look at the field again.

* * *

><p>"You know…" Ted said, watching the crowd of people surging from the pitch. "I think we can finish up our walk now." GInny had finally called practice after 2 hours in the air, and had disappeared off with Harry.<p>

"Oh, sure." Robin said. Ted turned and took the path leading towards the lake. She followed him, listening as a Hagrid yelled in the background, having come down to the pitch at the end of practice and excitedly greeting Harry.

They were walking, making small talk, as they heard a cracking in the bushes beside them. The two stopped, Robin drawing her wand, and watched as a figure emerged.

"Oh, sorry guys." Barney smiled. He pulled Romilda behind him. "You remember Romilda, right?"

"Yes." Ted said.

"Yeah…" Robin almost spat out the word, confused by the line of anger trailing up her spine. Romilda gave them a smile.

"Barney said he's going to talk to his producer about a role!" She said it excitedly, her eyes glowing. "Isn't that exciting."

"Very." Ted said.

"Yeah…" Robin spat out again. The girl smiled and the two disappeared down the path ahead of them.

"Can I tell you something?" Ted said as the two started along the path again. Robin turned.

"Sure."

"When I first saw you, in the dining hall…"

"I do remember being in the dining hall."

"I looked across and there was this amazing looking Canadian girl, with glitter on her sleeves and a smile on her face, and I just thought wow, that girl… I'm going to date her one day."

"Really?" Robin wasn't listening, not really, but turned her head to him. "That's sweet." He smiled at her. They'd just hit the shore of the lake. The sun was high overhead, and sparkling on the water. Ted reached for her hand and pulled her close. They were both standing there for a moment, breathing in, when Ted went in to kiss her,

She responded, and when they were finished, gave him a smile of she didn't know what. He smiled back at her, and gripped her hand a little tighter as they continued their walk.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise the next update very soon! Stay tuned for the HP interaction i didn't put in this chapter!<strong>


	5. Chap 5: Defense Against the Heart's Arts

Tedelodeous is back! Sorry for the long absence.

Guys I'm throwing in certain phrases from a certain thing. Lets see if you can name from where and which phrases they are! Can you? Of course you can! Maybe the first to identify might get to name the next chapter or something. Who knows! I'll figure out a prize when I get there, lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Defense against the Heart's Arts<p>

* * *

><p>Robin woke up holding in a groan, swiping at the curtains surrounding her bed. She'd been up late, unable to sleep after her walk with Ted the day before. Lily had been asleep when she returned, and not even Robin's loudest cough would wake her. She'd flopped into bed, drawn the curtains, and then waited for hours before she finally fell asleep.<p>

And now after having no sleep, her first class of the day, Defense against the Dark Arts, would see her with dark circles under her eyes. She stumbled, really fell, out of bed and yawned. Reaching into her trunk, she pulled out her Shimmering Shimmers potion. She'd been the spokesperson, pushing it on her "Let's go to Illusions" tour.

"It brightens your complexion and gives you that shimmery glow! Just like mine!" she whispered, rolling her eyes. After so many wireless interviews and tour promptsshe could say it in her sleep, and, according to rumor, had.

"What was that?" Lily snapped up and yawned.

"Really? That woke you up?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Robin sat back and blew upwards, whipping her bangs across her forehead.

"So… How was the date?" Lily's head peaked out from her curtains and she smiled at Robin.

"It was… Nice." Robin smiled . Lily moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Just nice?"

"Well he was nice, and the scenery, and the kiss was nice"

"Kiss!" Lily reached for her uniform, deposited freshly cleaned and pressed on a chair beside her bed by a helpful house elf. "He kissed you?"

"Yeah after we saw Barney by the lake?"

"With some poor Hufflepuff I bet."

"No, a Gryffindor." She half smiled. "Romilda 'starry eyed oh Mr. TV Star take me to your Producer' Vane."

"Oh… You sound a little jealous Robin. Have you been slurping on a love potion? Got a thing for Barney?"

"Not even." Robin stood. "I told you, I went out with Ted. It was great."

"I thought it was nice."

"Great, nice, whatever." She slammed her trunk lid down. Lily was silent for a moment, before wiggling into her skirt and haphazardly tucking in her shirt.

"Well… Hurry up Robin, we're going to be late for Defense against the dark arts."

* * *

><p>The boys were already there when they arrived, sliding into their seats in the row ahead of them. They smiled and turned to face them.<p>

"Guest lecturer today." Marshall said. Ted stood, bending over and kissing Robin's cheek.

"Really? Who?" Lily's eyes widened and she smiled. "I hope he's hot."

"Lily!" Marshal said.

"Or she baby, I don't mind." She smiled. "As long as they're interesting." Marshal smiled, not sure if he was appeased or not. The door pushed open slowly and the girls turned to face the front, and Lily's mouth slowly fell open.

Harry Potter entered the room and with a small nod, stepped op to the board. The room was frozen, not quite sure what was going on.

"Um… Hello." He smiled. "I'm Harry Potter, and I'm your professor today." The first noise heard was Lily's, as she made a half excited half shocked squeak.

"Not a good sign…" Marshal whisperend and then, leaning forwards, tapped her on her back. She waved him away. He fell back dejectedly in his chair and looked over at Ted.

"Not a good sign at all."

* * *

><p>"Good class." Ted said, slinging his bag on one shoulder. The other arm was placed around Robin's waist, in a trying to make it look casual way.<p>

"It was enjoyable."

"Yeah Yeah anyone seen Lily?" Marshal was craning his neck above the students.

"Marshal you're a foot taller than everyone else. You'd see her first."

"I guess.." He said. "I mean he wouldn't ask her to stay behind for anything… bad would he?"

"Bad?" Barney came up behind them and smirked at Ted's arm around Robin. "Cute." He turned to face Marshal. "Now, what's bad?"

"Harry Potter just asked Lily to stay back after class."

"Harry?"

"Yeah he's guest lecturing today." He turned to look at Barney. "You don't think"

"Think? What with Lily and that red hair? That's hot already."

"Barney." Robin said.

"And you know he has a thing for redheads." He pushed on.

"Barney." Ted added.

"And she has his mom's name, and there's no denying the boy has mommy issues…"

"Barney!" Ted and Robin yelled together.

"And someone's going to have to comfort Ginny…" He rubbed his hands together. "And that's where Barney comes in. It's gonna be totally awesome."

"Barney!" They yelled it again, and this time he looked up.

"What?" He noticed Lily exiting the room and smiled. "And here's Lily potter, I mean Aldrin here."

"Barney." Ted said it again, and then realized it had been his only word for 5 minutes. "Stop." Barney answered with a laugh. He reached over and took a chocolate frog from a bag one of the sixth years was passing around and put it in his pocket. "I've got a date with a hufflepuff later, and you know what they say." He gave one last look at the group, his eyes stopping on Robin's and then the arm around her waist, and he smirked again. "Hufflepuffs are excellent finders." He winked at her.

"Gross." Lily said. Barney laughed.

"Stinsonian out!"

"So… uh Lily, what did Harry want to talk about?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "He said you're a good flyer, and asked me about something Ginny had heard."

"Oh? What."

"Nothing baby can we just change the subject?"

"But Lily"

"Let's change it Marshal." She gave him a look and turned to face the other two. "How's the first day as a couple?"

"Great." Ted said.

"Are we that already?" Robin said at the same time, and then swallowed it, watching Marshal's arm circle Lily, drawing her back against her chest. She sighed. Apparently they were. Harry exited the classroom and gave Lily a smile. Marshal's arm tightened around her, and He half glowered, half smiled back.

"Have a great day Mr Potter." He said sarcastically. "Enjoy it!"

"I don't know if that was aiming to be sincere or not." Ted said.

"Neither do I." Marshal answered. "He said I was a good flyer, it threw me off."

"You'll get him next time buddy." Ted patted his friend on the shoulder while Robin held a laugh in.

"Yeah." She grinned and bit her lip.


End file.
